Discovering Your Heart
by GoddessFalcons
Summary: Prologue for the first collaboration fic between Falcons-Tears and Goddess Achlys. . . Some things have remained a secret for too long, is now the time for them to be revealed? we had a hard time naming this so please don't go entirely by the title :)


Disclaimer: Neither Falcons or Achlys own the characters.. and it's too bad 'cause we'd have a lot of fun if we did! :)  
  
AN: Switzerland is about 10 hours ahead of Cali. and the exact flight time in between is estimated here.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*5 pm*  
  
They sat solemly at the plane terminal. Each holding a backpack with a few personal things and their friend's ashes. The ashes were swirled into 10 crystal globes; two for his parents, two for them, and six for each of their friends.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to be safe after we left the team." She shook her head sadly, her black hair swaying, as they waited for boarding.  
  
"I know, but there's danger everywhere. With everything we've been through I wouldn't have expected a _terrorist_ to take him down." He replied. Before either could say more an announcement was made.  
  
'Attention, Flight 887 to Angel Grove, California now boarding at Gate 13B. That's Flight 887 now boarding at Gate 13B.'  
  
The two stood up and walked to the terminal gate.  
  
"Goodbye Switzerland." She said to no one specific as she showed her ticket to the attendant and walked on the plane. He followed close behind. As soon as they were sitting he put a comforting arm around her and she cried freely.  
  
"It'll be good to go home and see the others at least." She sniffled and nodded her head slightly in return. He hated seeing her like this, she was always the one in control of her emotions, but now... it just wasn't right. If he ever saw the guy who did this he's kick his ass a year from sunday.   
  
'I always protected my friends, I can't believe I failed. I'm surprised I haven't exploded yet...'  
  
The flight attendants began explaining safety as his mind drifted into more thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*2 pm*  
  
Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Adam, and Rocky sat at their usual table in the Youth Center.   
  
"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Well I think Tommy and Kim planned on ditching us for a romantic weekend of their own." Rocky said playfully receiving a light hit on the arm from Kim and some laughs.  
  
"Hey, we would never ditch you guys, but what are we all going to do?" Tommy defended himself and his girlfriend.  
  
"Does anyone feel like going to the movies?" Billy joined in the conversation, followed by Adam.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's supposed to be this really scary, new movie out."  
  
"I love scary movies!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Since when?" Everyone else asked at once. Kimberly's smile faded and she sighed.  
  
"Hey, just because you all _assumed_ I was some afraid, little girl and never suggested a scary movie around me doesn't mean that I don't like them. In fact I've seen a bunch by myself because I knew you wouldn't believe I really wanted to go."   
  
Everyone looked rather guilty after Kim's explanation.  
  
"Sorry Beautiful." Tommy murmured and kissed her.  
  
"It's ok.. so does that sound ok to everyone?" Everyone agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope they're here." The young woman shifted her yellow backpack.  
  
"Same here, but I think they will be." Her companion agreed. They looked up at the 'Youth Center' sign.  
  
"Shouldn't we get some sleep first... I mean it was a long flight."  
  
"Trini, don't back down. We can do this, they're our friends."  
  
"Yeah," she took a deep breath. "Let's go."  
  
But before they could walk in, some bird like creatures appeared behind them.  
  
"What the..?" The young man exclaimed as he hit one off and another came after him. A creature pulled on Trini's backpack but she fought for it.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. That!" The pack went flying. Trini watched in horror, thinking about the crystals containing her friend's ashes shattering. She let out a breath as it landed softly in the grass but got the wind knocked out of her by a feathery hit to the gut. She stumbled backwards into her friend who was also breathing heavy.  
  
"Man these things are strong."  
  
"You're telling me." She replied. Soon they were surrounded and the creatures began to close in on them. He performed a spin kick, knocking two to the ground and she swept the legs out from under one. Eventually the birds became too numerous and they all disappearing a in a flash of purple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They continued to talk about other things to do when the sound of fighting caught their attention.  
  
"What's that?" Billy looked towards the door.  
  
"Let's check it out." Tommy got up and jogged to the door with everyone else close behind. By the time they reached the the entrance everything was quiet. The only things out of place were two backpacks that seemed to have been thrown down.  
  
Kim gasped as she saw the names written neatly in black marker on each pack. Adam placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Trini..." Rocky whispered more to himself.  
  
"...And Jason.." Added Tommy.  
  
"There goes our weekend plans. We have to help out friends." Aisha tried to be strong. Everyone looked crestfallen. Kim picked up Jason's pack and hugged Tommy. Adam and Aisha also shared a comforting hug. Rocky got Trini's backpack, Billy just shook his head and clenched his fists- cursing all evil inwardly. They all went to teleport to the Command Center. 


End file.
